Beginner's Guide
Once you've installed the game, it'll prompt you to name your profile (visible to other players). Speedwagon will then narrate a playable tutorial, and join the player's roster-- Please note that the game gives you a random, free Jojo (either Jonathan, Joseph, Jotaro, Josuke, or Giorno) to start, and if you'd like a different one, you can un- and re-install the app to roll again. How to Play Basic gameplay is dominated by timed match-4. The field is covered with squares (both color coded and adorned with character's faces), and the player moves them around to match four or more of them to damage their enemy. The enemy will attempt to prevent this by blocking parts of the field. Upon a large enough combo, the player can enter "Stand Up Time", where the matched tiles do not leave the field. Instead, they compound, to create more powerful attacks. If you defeat an enemy with enough time left on the clock, the game will enter Rush Time, which is an increased-speed version of the game. Earn as many extra points as possible! This game is played via lives. One life is regenerated every 15 minutes, up to five (If at max hearts and earn an extra heart through gifts or apartment events, you may gain more than 5). Currencies There are multiple types of currency in Pitter Patter Pop, with various ways to earn them. These currencies have various uses. Diamonds are exclusively used to roll the hatchers and unlock characters, at a rate of 50 for one or 450 for ten. Event hatchers accept diamonds only. Coins can be used to unlock characters (at a lowered rarity rate, compared to diamonds) at 10,000 for one. They are also used to raise the level caps on characters. Blue furniture tickets are used to buy furniture. This allows the player to level up, and unlocks more suites in the apartment. Silver furniture tickets (in addition to blue ones) are necessary to buy special furniture, which directly reference and represent the five parts of Jojo ''currently present in the game. This currency is rare! At present, it would take 100 silver tickets to purchase every special piece of furniture. *Two other types of tickets (Skill and Level) are also available through this method. Characters The player chooses two characters out of their unlocked roster to play with. Different characters have different types of abilities, and the player chooses two to make a party. Select carefully! Different abilities change the play of the game. Obtaining an already-unlocked character from the hatcher makes that character's skill more powerful, most often by increasing that skill's area of affect or damage. A player could also achieve this through using skill tickets, at approximately 60 tickets : 1 double. The characters that are in the player's party are always on the board, but the others that populate a given board are randomly selected. Every character who is on the board will earn experience, unless they are at level cap. Level caps occur every five levels, and can be moved up using coins. Characters can also be leveled up using level tickets, but level cap cannot be circumvented this way. Achievements There are three types of achievements. '''Daily goals' refresh... daily. These most often appear in a set of three, and are simple, such as: "Use two boxes." "Win a game." "Witness an apartment event." et cetera. These reward five hundred coins each. Lifetime achievements keep track of stats-- such as how many days have been logged in, how many pieces of furniture one has, and so on. These award diamonds at milestones-- most often 15. Event achievements are available for a limited time. They are variable in both content and reward. The Apartment The apartment serves as the game's central hub, and comes with one room unlocked. One of the points of Pitter Patter Pop is to house the roster characters in fun, customizable rooms. Each room can house one character, and a limited amount of furniture slots. The player's level is different from individual character levels. The two ways to earn experience are to purchase furniture and witness "Apartment Events"-- Throughout the game, unlocked characters will visit each other, and occasionally their banter will award the player a small amount of exp and coins. Naturally, unlocking more suites makes these events more likely. Occasionally, one can also witness events in other player's apartments. These, instead of giving experience, award the player either a diamond (if you follow them) or a free life to their gift box.